


He did What?

by Tommyboy



Series: January 2015 Drabbles [3]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: 1drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	He did What?

It started out innocent enough. They were close, close enough for him to do it. He finally stopped resisting the urge to not do it and knelt forward and kissed him, on the lips.

At first there was silence, then blue eyes grew wide in shock, then a gasping of air.

“Why?” was the question the escaped James’s lips.

“Because I felt like it,” Jeremy answered with his over confidence.

“You did?”

“Yes.” There, he admitted it. He kissed James, on the lips, and he admitted to it.

“I think we need to talk about this.”

“I suppose we do.”


End file.
